five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SilverCyberlink/My Timeline Theory: Complete Edition
Hello, it's me! SilverCyberlink again, and this time, I am going through my personal timeline theory, based on minigames, phone calls, written dates and other material from the three Five Nights at Freddy's games, trying to solve the mysteries and fill any gaps. This will not contain any references to fanon material, will be very long, and have many spoilers. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' So let's start with the first game. At first, it seems like there's nothing much to the game, except there are children's mascots trying to kill a pizzeria security guard. Fair enough. But if you dig deeper, listen to the phone calls and find the easter eggs, so much more can be found just below the surface. So let's start piecing everything together. First things first, the year. The year the first game takes place in is most likely 1993, due to taxes, minumum wage, paydays and other things that would need a whole other blog post to explain. Our next source of information would be the phone calls. Here is an extract from the Night 1 call, giving the first bit of insight into the mysterious timeline. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. Here, the key words are "twenty years", showing that if the game did indeed take place in 1993, the animatronics, or at least Freddy (he is the singer after all), have been around since 1973. '' Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?'' This tells us there was an incident where a person's frontal lobe was bitten off, by an unknown animatronic, sometime in 1987. Now, we're getting a very vague idea of what's been going on here, inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzza. Now, Night 1's call is pretty much the only one that talks about the history, so let's take a look at the hidden newspaper clippings in the East Hall Corner. There are four that randomly appear, and the first talks of how two children went missing after being lured in a back room, in the evening of June 26th, in an unknown year. The suspect was arrested, but the children's bodies were never found. The second one talks of how a foul smell started coming from the animatronics, and the parents described them as "reanimated carcasses", implying that the children were stuffed inside the suits. The third talks of how five children were found to be missing, and how they were still not found after a man in a mascot suit supposedly persuaded them into entering a back room. The suspect was then charged. The fourth and final clipping was printed most likely in 1993, as it mentions that the pizzeria will close at "year's end" and it mentions that the missing children incident happened "many years ago". The game takes place from November 8th to November 12th. Paydays are usually on Friday, so the most likely year out of the ones which have November 12th as a Friday is 1993. The newspaper also mentions a "year-long search for a buyer". So now, let's compile this information and see what we have. *1973 - Animatronics introduced, pizzeria opened (?) *June 26th, 19xx - Two children go missing after being lured into a back room *19xx - Three more chiildren vanish inside the pizzeria *1987 - A customer is bitten by an animatronic, resulting in the loss of their frontal lobe *Late 1992 - The search for a buyer begins *November 8 to November 13, 1993 - Mike works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *November 14, 1993 - Mike is fired *December 1993 - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes Filled with quite a few holes, unknown dates and unexplained events. The second game reveals so much more, so let's take a look at it next time. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' The second game in the series reveals way more than the first, and gives an even clearer look at events. So once again, we'll start with the year. On the paycheck, the year is shown to be "1987", which may be a typo, but there are many other bits of evidence to support that the second installment is in fact a prequel. Like in the first game, the guard works from November 8 to November 12, with November 13 being his overtime. More coming soon. Category:Blog posts